Faraway
by nataluigi
Summary: GOT7 2jae fluff, lots of drama, fairy tale
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari, di negara entah berantah, hiduplah seorang pangeran bernama Im Jaebum yang dikutuk menjadi tampan.

Sebelum lahir, kedua orang tuanya menghina ketampanan pangeran dari negara sebelah, yaitu negara Tuan. Maka dengan murka Raja Tuan mengutuk putra mahkota Raja Im tersebut dengan ketampanan.

Hal yang diluar kendali terjadi. Im Jaebum lahir dan tumbuh menjadi seorang namja tampan. Tapi semakin dewasa, dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu semua. Menjadi tampan bukan hal yang diinginkannya. Semua orang jadi membanding-bandingkannya dengan putra mahkota negara tetangga yang bernama Mark Tuan.

Jaebum pun tahu bahwa ketampanannya itu adalah kutukan dari Raja sebelah. Dan dia bertekad untuk menghapus kutukan tersebut.

Suatu hari dia berkeliling kota mencari jawabannya. Kuda yang ditungganginya berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah tinggi yang terkenal dengan lulusan murid-murid jenius. Jaebum tertarik untuk mencoba berkonsultasi dengan guru senior yang ada disana. Park Jinyoung namanya.

"Yang mulia, belum ada rumus metafisika manapun yang mampu menghapus sebuah kutukan. Lagipula menurut filsafat, hal yang terjadi pada Yang Mulia bukanlah sebuah musibah. Melainkan anugerah."

Jaebum menolak untuk sependapat dan pergi dengan kecewa.

Berikutnya, dia menemui seorang ahli Feng Shui terkenal, yaitu Jackson Wang.

"Hmm... Kening yang lapang, hidung mancung, mata yang indah, bibir memukau... Dimana letak kutukan tersebut? Baginda tidak melihatnya, Yang Mulia."

Jaebum berdecak dan memilih pergi.

Tapi kata-kata Jackson kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Dengan wajah seperti ini, Yang Mulia akan menjadi raja yang sukses! Negara ini akan makmur! Tapi jika wajah ini dirubah, kemungkinan yang buruk akan terjadi."

Jaebum pulang ke istana dan memikirkan kalimat tersebut baik-baik. Jika itu demi kelangsungan negaranya, maka dia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghapus kutukan tersebut.

Tapi ketika bertemu Mark, pikirannya kembali kacau.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat sedang menunggangi kuda.

"Lama tidak bertemu,Im Jaebum!" sapa Mark. "Wajahmu masih tampan saja."

"Menurutmu?" Jaebum mengumpat dalam hati. Dia sering kesal jika sudah disindir seperti itu oleh Mark.

"Kudengar kau berniat menghapus kutukan Ayahku."

"Tidak salah lagi" Jaebum membenarkan. "Kutukan Ayahmu sudah terlalu lama menempel padaku. Membuatku alergi."

Mark mendengus. "Maka hapuslah."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Ah, Jaebum menyesali ucapannya. Kini dia terlihat lebih bodoh dibanding Mark.

"Carilah seseorang dari kalangan bawah yang tidak berwajah menarik dan tidak hidup mewah sepertimu."

Walaupun menolak, Jaebum mencerna semua omongan Mark.

"Pokoknya carilah seseorang yang berlawanan denganmu" tambahnya.

Cukup mudah, pikir Jaebum. Dia bisa mencari orang seperti itu di negaranya.

Tapi Jaebum tidak serta merta termakan omongan Mark. Yang dia tahu, negara tetangga cukup terkenal dengan kelicikan Rajanya.

"Aku hanya memberi saran. Semoga berhasil ya!" Mark melengos pergi begitu saja.

Sepulangnya ke istana, Jaebum memikirkan itu semua. Merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua, bahkan pengawal pribadinya.

Jaebum menyamar menjadi seorang prajurit dan menunggangi kudanya ke sebuah daerah terpencil di sudut kota. Namun dia tersesat, dan saat itu hari mulai sore.

"Tolooonggg~!"

Jaebum seperti mendengar sebuah teriakan meminta tolong. Lalu kemudian bunyi pedang yang saling beradu dan juga suara seruan pria.

Jaebum mempertajam telinganya dan bergerak menuju sumber suara.

Dari balik pohon, Jaebum bisa melihat seseorang dengan balutan gaun putih tangannya sedang diikat ke belakang oleh tali. Di depannya sudah ada dua pria yang bertarung dengan pedang. Mungkinkah suara minta tolong tadi berasal dari tawanan tersebut?

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaebum segera mengendap-endap ke arah tawanan tersebut dan memotong tali pengikat tangannya dengan belati.

Tawanan itu memekik dan menyadari kehadiran Jaebum. Setelah tali itu lepas, Jaebum segera menarik tangan tawanan itu dan berlari bersama ke dalam hutan.

"Heii~!" Jaebum bahkan tak menghiraukan suara panggilan seorang pria di belakangnya. Dia hanya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa tawanan tersebut yang mungkin saja seorang wanita jika dilihat dari gaun dan rambut panjangnya.

"Yaa!" Terdengar kembali seruan seorang pria dan seseorang menepis tangan Jaebum hingga genggamannya dari tawanan itu terlepas.

Jaebum menoleh ke belakang. Wanita yang diselamatkannya itu membungkuk dan terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Eh? Suara itu... suara pria. Dari?

Yang dikira wanita tadi menegakkan badannya dan melepaskan wig rambut panjang yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Na-na-namja?" Jaebum melotot tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya~ Tentu saja aku namja..." Pria dibalik gaun putih itu masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Sedetik kemudian, mata keduanya bertemu dan tatapan mereka saling terkunci untuk beberapa saat.

"Eh... Oh... Nu-nuguseyo?"tanya orang asing itu setelah tatapan mereka terlepas.

Pria asing itu tidak mengenali Putra Mahkota di negaranya. Itu tandanya penyamaran Jaebum cukup berhasil. "Eh... Eum... Aku..." Jaebum tidak mungkin mengakui identitasnya. "Aku Jeibi."

"Hmm? Jeibi?" Nama Jeibi terdengar asing di telinga pria itu. "Aku Youngjae."

Youngjae.

Jaebum akan mengingat nama indah itu.

"Anda seorang prajurit?" Youngjae menebak.

"Ah ya... Aku tersesat dan..."

"Nunaaaa~!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dua orang pria, disusul derap langkah kaki dari arah Barat.

"Nunaaa!" Muncul lah dua bocah pria yang tadi sedang beradu pedang.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku bukan Nunaa..." keluh Youngjae. "Aku hanya menuruti permintaan kalian saja yang menjadikan aku seorang putri tawanan."

Salah bocah yang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut seperti jamur mendengus geli.

"Tapi Nuna menghilang!"protes Bambam, bocah lainnya yang berkulit lebih gelap dan bertubuh kurus.

"Pria ini membawanya kabur" Yugyeom, si rambut jamur tadi menunjuk Jaebum.

"Aa-aaniiyaaa~! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang bermain sandiwara!"

"Yahh... benar... Sandiwara..." Kepala Youngjae tertunduk, lelah menghadapi dua bocah merepotkan itu.

YugBam tersenyum cerah. Dua bocah itu memang sedang gemar bermarin perang-perangan. Dan Youngjae akan selalu jadi korban penindasan mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang..." Youngjae mengajak pulang dan kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu melewati Jaebum. "Dan kau?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap?"

"Silahkan. Tapi besok pagi kau sudah harus pergi" Jaebun tersenyum penuh syukur atas kebaikan Youngjae. Dan akhirnya mereka berempat pun melangkah ke gubuk tua milik orang tua Youngjae.

"Kurasa kau terbiasa hidup mewah, Jeibissi" Youngjae berkomentar saat melihat reaksi Jaebum begitu tiba di rumahnya yang kecil, sempit, dan kotor.

"Tidak kok" Jaebum secepat mungkin berkelit.

Youngjae menghargai kerendahan hati Jaebum dan mulai memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka berempat.

Kedua orang tua Youngjae sedang pergi berburu dan pulang di pagi hari. Sedangkan YugBam hanyalah dua bocah yatim piatu yang sering bermain dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tujuanmu datang kemari, hyung?" Pertanyaan Yugyeom membuat sendok Jaebum berhenti di udara.

"Eum...Itu..." Dia bahkan belum sempat memikirkan skenario penyamarannya. Kini mata ketiga namja itu sedang tertuju padanya, menunggu jawaban. "Aku sedang... mencari sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Sesuatu tentang penghilang kutukan."

Terdengar gumaman penuh tanya dari ketiga namja di hadapannya.

"Lalu kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Youngjae.

"Belum."

"Memangnya kutukan apa, hyung?"

Lalu Jaebum pun menceritakan kisahnya.

Tawa Youngjae menyembur. "Hahaha! Yaa, lucu sekali! Bagaimana mungkin kau mau menghapus kutukannya?"

"Jangan bercanda, hyung. Aku bahkan mau menggantikan posisimu"ucap Yugyeom.

"Entahlah... Aku tidak nyaman dengan itu semua."

Ketiganya hanya bisa diam begitu mendengar pengakuan sungguh-sungguh Jaebum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membantu?" Bambam menawarkan diri, yang langsung disetujui oleh Yugyeom.

"Membantu apanya? Bagaimana cara kalian membantu? Setiap hari saja hanya bermain" Youngjae menggerutu.

"Eiiy~ lagipula kami bosan bermain denganmu terus, Nuna"timpal Bambam.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Nuna!" Youngjae mengepalkan tangannya dan siap meninju dua bocah tengil itu yang sudah berlari-lari ketakutan.

Jaebum melihatnya sambil tertawa lepas. Di rumah gubuk ini, dia justru merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah didapatkannya di istana mewah.

Lalu keesokan paginya, Jaebum benar-benar pamit. Youngjae dan YugBam mengantar kepergiannya. Pertemuan singkat mereka cukup berkesan, pikir Jaebum. Dia berjanji akan kembali kesana dan menemani YugBam bermain sandiwara.

Jaebum berhasil keluar dari hutan dan kembali ke istana. Jubah prajuritnya sedikit kotor akibat tempat kumuh Youngjae. Tapi dia bahkan tidak mau mencucinya. Kenangan manis bersama tiga namja itu masih melekat jelas di ingatannya.

Lalu di sela-sela waktu luangnya, Jaebum kembali menyamar dan menunggangi kudanya menuju sudut kota, mencoba kembali menemukan hutan yang membuatnya tersesat dan bertemu Youngjae. Entah kenapa dia rindu dengan masakan pria itu.

"Tolooonggg~!"

Itu dia suara Youngjae. Jaebum bahkan sudah hapal dengan suaranya.

Kali ini Jaebum menemukan Youngjae yang kembali mengenakan gaun sedang duduk di atas pohon.

"Oh, Jeibissi!" Youngjae memekik girang saat menyadari kehadiran Jaebum di bawah sana.

"Sedang apa?" Jaebum berbisik. Supaya tidak kedengaran oleh YugBam yang sedang asyik memainkan pedang mereka.

"Aku menjadi Rapunzel" Youngjae menjawab muram.

"Hahaha!" Jaebum tertawa. Entah kenapa Youngjae menyukai tawa tersebut. Wajah tampan Jaebum sempat membiusnya sejenak.

"Turunlah."

"Eh?" Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Cepat turun sebelum mereka menyadarinya."

Youngjae bergerak gelisah. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara turunnya."

"Hah?" Jaebum terperangah. Namja itu bisa naik, tapi tidak bisa turun? Mungkin sebagian orang pernah mengalaminya.

"Lompatlah. Aku akan menangkapmu."

"Ne?" tanya Younjae dengan mata melotot. "Tidak, tidak!"

"Ayolah, cepat!"

Youngjae pun ragu sejenak dan tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saran Jaebum.

"Aku lompat sekarang, ya?"

Jaebum mengangguk dan sudah menyiapkan kedua lengannya.

HAP!

Tubuh Youngjae mendarat dengan sempurna di pelukan Jaebum. Dan waktu seakan berhenti untuk mereka berdua. Daun-daun yang berguguran juga menambah keromantisan mereka.

"Eh, kemana Nuna?"

Suara Bambam membuyarkan semuanya. Jaebum dan Youngjae segera memisahkan diri lalu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Nuna menghilang!" Kini Yugyeom yang berteriak.

Jaebum terpikirkan sesuatu. Dia menarik Youngjae ikut bersamanya, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Youngjae yang kebingungan pun meminta penjelasan. Tapi Jaebum menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, kode untuk tidak bersuara.

YugBam berhenti memainkan pedang dan menatap ke sekitar, begitu cemas akan hilangnya Nuna kesayangan mereka.

"Apa mungkin Nuna diculik lagi?"

"Oleh siapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Nunaaaa~! Kau dimana?"

"Yugyeom-ah, aku takut. Gara-gara kita Nuna menghilang! Hiks~" Bambam mulai terisak.

"Tenanglah... Tidak ada yang berani menculik Nuna kita. Mungkin dia hanya sedang bersembunyi. Nuna keluarlahh~! Maafkan kamiii~!"

Tanpa disadari, Jaebum dan Youngjae menyaksikan itu semua. Mereka mengulum senyum mendengar pengakuan kedua bocah itu. Tak mampu bersembunyi lebih lama lagi, Jaebum dan Youngjae akhirnya memilih untuk mengejutkan YugBam.

DORRR!

YugBam terkesiap dan segera mengacungkan pedang masing-masing.

"Nunaaa!" Keduanya ndmekik bersamaan saat melihat Youngjae, kemudian berlari memeluknya.

"Aigoo~ kalian ini!" Youngjae menepuk-nepuk pantat keduanya dengan gemas. Tangan Jaebum pun mengacak-acak kedua rambut YugBam. Jika diperhatikan, mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia.

Sejak saat itu, Jaebum semakin sering berkunjung. Dan mereka semakin akrab.

Di suatu kesempatan, Jaebum kembali bertemu Mark.

"Kudengar belakangan ini kau sedang sibuk." Mark berbasa-basi.

"Yahh... Kurang lebih begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan misimu?" Mark mengingatkan kembali soal niatan Jaebum yang ingin menghapus kutukan. Dia bahkan lupa dengan hal tersebut karena terlalu asyik bercengkrama dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya."

"Jinja?" Mark melebarkan matanya.

Jaebum mengangguk samar. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?" Penyesalan kedua. Kini Jaebum seakan menjadi pengikut setia teori seorang Mark Tuan.

"Kisseu!"

"Ne?"

"Cium dia. Maka masalah selesai."

Mark pergi meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih melongo, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kisseu? Seintim itu kah? Ini bukan cerita dongeng! Lalu tadi dia terpikir nama Youngjae. Tapi membayangkannya mencium Youngjae... sungguh menggelikan!

Jaebum berhenti mengunjungi Youngjae dan YugBam. Ketiga namja itu bahkan setia menunggu kedatangannya. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul.

Tidak mungkin semua yang diucapkan Mark itu benar. Jaebum berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke hutan. Ada sebuah perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Perasaan rindu kah?

Entahlah. Yang pasti Jaebum ingin segera kembali menemui tiga namja itu dan meminta maaf atas keputusannya yang hilang tanpa kabar secara mendadak.

Namun begitu tiba di gubuk Youngjae, suasana begitu sepi. Pintu pun sedikit terbuka. YugBam juga tak terlihat dimana-mana.

Jaebum memiliki firasat. Mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa mereka. Dia kembali menunggangi kudanya dengan cepat kembali ke istana. Dan benar saja. Keadaan istana sedang ramai.

Pengawalnya baru saja menangkap seorang pria asing dan dua bocah yang berasal dari sudut kota terpencil atas perintah Raja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaebum menerobos masuk ke dalam sel bawah tanah tempat pengawalnya mengurung Youngjae dan YugBam.

"Nuna pingsan, hyung!"

Benar saja. Youngjae tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas tumpukan jerami.

"Youngjae-ah, sadarlah! Ini aku! Bangunlah!"

Jaebum merengkuh wajah Youngjae dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah namja yang tak berdaya itu terlihat seperti malaikat, membuatnya ingin mengecup bibir menggoda tersebut.

CUP!

"DIA MENCIUM NUNAAA~!" YugBam yang menyaksikan itu semua langsung memekik dengan mata melotot.

Kelopak mata Youngjae bergerak. Perlahan matanya mengedip terbuka.

"Im... Jaebum?"

Youngjae menyebutkan nama aslinya. Pria itu sudah tahu semuanya. Sekarang apa yang harus Jaebum lakukan?

"Aku... aku jatuh cinta padamu. Pada pandangan pertama" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Wajah Youngjae memanas saat mendengar seorang putra mahkota tampan baru saja menyatakan cinta di hadapannya. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kerja jantungnya yang berubah abnormal?

"Itu... Tapi... Bukankah kau hanya ingin menghapus kutukanmu saja?"

Jaebum menghela napas. Ternyata menghapus kutukan memang tidaklah semudah yang dia bayangkan. Tak terjadi perubahan apapun pada wajahnya. Kutukan itu masih tetap ada.

"Aku tahu wajahku tidaklah manis dan juga menarik. Tapi..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" sela Jaebum. "Aku hanya menyukaimu. Itu saja! Persetan dengan perkara kutukan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!"

Masalah itu, biar dia selesaikan saja dengan Mark, dalang dari segala dalang.

"Heiii~ si tampan!" Mark menyambut kedatangan Jaebum kelewat gembira.

"Kau mempermainkanku,hah?" Jaebum mencengkram kerah jubah Mark dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Wow! Tenangkan dirimu!" Mark dengan mudah lepas dari cengkraman Jaebum. "Ada apa memangnya?" Mark sudah terlihat tak bersemangat sekarang akibat reaksi Jaebum yang membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau berdusta tentang menghapus kutukan itu, kan?"

Jaebum memperjelas dan Mark mengangguk santai. "Memang benar aku sedikit membelokkan fakta."

"Sedikit?" umpat Jaebum dalam hati.

"Hei,aku hanya membantumu untuk menemukan cinta sejati!"

Ucapan Mark membuat Jaebum termengu.

Apa-apaan? Memangnya selama ini Mark peduli dengannya? Bahkan kedua negara mereka tidak bersahabat dengan baik.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, yang diucapkan Mark memang benar. Berkat sarannya, Jaebum bertemu Youngjae.

Akankah takdir membuat mereka hidup bahagia bersama?

Tbc

Wkwkwkwk. Ga bisa berhenti ketawa geli pas nulis ff ini. Sumpah absurd abissss!

Ini buat … yang request ff 2jae^^

Maaf ya kalau ga memuaskan. Bikin ff fluff itu butuh mood booster. Jadi maaf juga kalau alurnya terkesan cepat-cepat dan dipaksakan. Tadinya juga mau bikin oneshoot, eh tapi kok kurang greget. Ya udah dibikin sekuel deh. Hehehe.

Kepikiran ide ini juga jebetulan banget malem-malem pas mau tidur, ga tau kesambet apa tiba-tiba muncul aja. Wkwkwk. Memang sih Nataluigi penggemar Disney Frozen. Tapi 2jae ga dibikinin fairy tale juga kale hahahaha

Sudah ada sekitar 3-4 draft yang dibuang buat mikirin ff ini ffiiiuuufft. Semoga pengorbanan Author ga sia2 J

Silahkan di review yaaaa. Gomawongggg~


	2. Chapter 2

(sekuel Faraway)

"Jeibissi?"

"Namaku Im Jaebum, Rapunzel."

Youngjae terkekeh. "Aku lebih suka dengan nama Jeibi. Terdengar unik. Seperti dirimu."

"Aku unik? Karena terlahir dengan kutukan berwajah tampan?"

"Hahaha!" Youngjae tertawa pelan. "Bukan. Kau, dirimu, itu unik. Kutukan itu juga salah satunya."

"Terima kasih, lho. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu saja."

Youngjae menoleh dengan kening berkerut. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau orang yang jujur, apa adanya, dan menarik."

"Menarik? Heol~"

"Hei, tadinya aku berpikir mungkin kau bisa saja menghapus kutukanku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau memiliki wajah yang menawan."

Youngjae tersipu. Wajahnya kembali menghangat.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Mark."

"Mark?"

"Ya. Putra mahkota dari negara tetangga."

Lalu Jaebum pun menceritakan kisahnya tentang Mark.

"Setelah perkara kemaren, aku tidak akan mau menolongmu lagi, Im Jaebum" Mark merajuk. Bisa-bisanya niat baiknya itu dianggap lelucon oleh seorang putra mahkota yang selevel dibawahnya.

"Eiiy~ jangan begitulah, Mark..." Jaebum sekarang Jaebum benar-benar menjadi penggemarnya seorang Mark Tuan? Hei, sebelum-sebelumnya mereka bahkan tidak pernah akur!

"Yugyeom~ Bambam~" Youngjae berteriak memanggil. "Aigoo, kemana mereka?"

"Mungkin sedang bermain" gumam Jaebum. Saat itu dirinya mengundang Youngjae ke istana. Yugyeom dan Bambam tadinya sedang bermain petak umpet. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka tak terlihat dimana-mana. Jaebum yang menyadari kecemasan Youngjae pun berusaha menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari mereka?"

Youngjae setuju. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menelusuri seluruh sudut istana hingga tiba di sebuah gudang tua yang bahkan Jaebum sendiri tak tahu ada tempat seperti itu di istananya.

"Apa mungkin mereka bersembunyi disini?"

"Hei, tu..." Belum sempat Jaebum mencegah, hujan turun. Semakin lama semakin deras.

"Ayo kita berteduh di dalam sini saja, Jeibissi!" Youngjae menarik Jaebum masuk ke dalam gudang tua tersebut.

"He-heii! Disini gelap~" lirih Jaebum.

"Kau takut?"

"A-anii~" Jaebum bukannya takut. Hanya tidak terbiasa dengan tempat asing tersebut. "Youngjaessi, kau ada dimana?" Sibuk mengatasi kepanikannya, Jaebum tiba-tiba gelagapan mencari sosok di sebelahnya.

"Aku ada disini. Tepat di sebelahmu" Suara Youngjae terdengar begitu tenang. "Tapi kakimu menginjak kakiku, Jeibissi."

"Oh, mian!" Jaebum terkesiap dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Tapi aksi tersebut malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab.

"Jeibissi!" Youngjae berseru panik ketika mendengar teriakan Jaebum. "Kau kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku terjatuh (?)" Jaebum bergumam tak yakin.

"Kau ada dimana?" Yap, sekarang Youngjae pun ikut meraba dalam kegelapan. Gudang tersebut benar-benar gelap. Hanya ada celah kecil di atas pintu yang tak akan mampu menerangi seluruh ruangan. Dan...

WUAAK!

AAAK!

CUP!

Youngjae terjatuh menimpa tubuh Jaebum dan bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain secara tidak sengaja.

Keduany kini terdiam. Sibuk mengatur kerja jantung masing-masing.

Mereka berciuman! Di tempat gelap seperti ini! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Youngjae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Entahlah, dengan begitu pun penerangan di ruangan itu tidak akan bertambah.

Yang sadar terlebih dahulu pun mengangkat bibirnya.

"Uri..."

JDEERR!

"Youngjaessi!" Jaebum kembali berteriak panik saat mendengar suara guntur yang cukup keras tadi. Tangannya secara refleks menarik apapun yang ada di dekatnya, yaitu gaun Youngjae. "Aku takut~"

Youngjae hampir saja tertawa jika kondisinya tidak seperti ini. Menindih tubuh seseorang sangatlah tidak nyaman. "Je-jeibissi?"

"Ya?"

"Uri..."

"Aniya! Kau tidak boleh jauh dariku!" Jaebum memaksa.

Youngjae pun pasrah dan tak berusaha untuk melakukan pergerakan ekstrim yang akan membuat dirinya semakin tak nyaman.

Suara hujan di luar masih terdengar saat perlahan Jaebum dan Youngjae akhirnya terlelap.

Keesokan paginya, Jaebum terbangun lebih dulu. Keadaan di sekitarnya tak segelap tadi malam. Dia ingin bangkit, tapi seperti ada beban di sebelah tangannya.

Youngjae tertidur dengan pulas di pelukannya. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah pintu terbias di wajahnya. Seketika itu kedua sudut bibir Jaebum tertarik naik. Paginya terasa begitu menyenangkan disodorkan pemandangan indah seperti ini.

Belum sempat Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya, Youngjae sudah lebih dulu terbangun.

"Jeibissi?"

"Selamat pagi, Rapunzel."

Sapaan hangat Jaebum di pagi hari membuat Youngjae tersenyum. Hari ini pasti akan terasa lebih indah, batinnya.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar dari gudang tersebut. Terik matahari menyambut Jaebum dan Youngjae yang langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ha! Disini kau rupanya!"

Suara Mark. Setelah turun dari kudanya, kini Putra Mahkota Tuan itu sedang berdiri di hadapan Jaebum. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam gudang itu? Lalu, ada apa dengan pakaian kalian berdua yang terlihat berantakan?"

Jaebum dan Youngjae melihat penampilan mereka masing-masing yang memang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ckckck" Mark berdecak dan kembali menaiki kudanya. "Bersiaplah, Im."

"Untuk apa?"

"Yaa, apa kau lupa? Hari ini kita ada pertandingan memanah!"

Ha? Apa Jaebum melupakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang sangat penting sepenting pertandingan memanah? Ini gawat.

"Nunaaaa~!"

Di sisi lain, Yugyeom dan Bambam terlihat berlari menghampiri Youngjae.

"YugBam!" Youngjae memekik kaget. Ketiganya berpelukan singkat. "Kemana saja kalian?"

"Kami bermain petak umpet, namun tersesat hingga ke negara tetangga. Untung saja hyung yang tampan itu mau mengantarkan kami pulang."

Yang dimaksud hyung tampan itu adalah Mark. Dan Jaebum sedikit kesal saat mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

YugBam mengangguk bersamaan.

Sementara itu, beberapa pengawal pribadi Jaebum mulai berdatangan dan memberitahukan bahwa pertandingan akan segera dilaksanakan sehingga Jaebum diharapkan untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Jaebum melangkah menuju arena pertandingan. Lawannya tak hanya Mark. Ada juga beberapa putra mahkota lainnya. Youngjae dan YugBam pun duduk di salah satu bangku penonton.

Saat ini Mark memimpin pertandingan dengan nilai yang paling tinggi. Tiba saatnya giliran Jaebum, Raja Im pun menanti dengan antusias. Tapi nilai yang dicapai putranya tak begitu memuaskan. Peringkat 6 dari 7 peserta.

Raja Im tak marah. Tapi sebagai hukuman, dia mengutus putranya untuk keluar dari istana dan berlatih sebagai prajurit selama lima hari di dalam hutan.

Tentu hal tersebut disambut baik oleh Jaebum. Disela-sela kegiatan itu dia bisa menyempatkan diri mampir sebentar ke gubuk Youngjae dan bermain bersama YugBam.

"Yaa, kalian berat!"

Jaebum mendengar pekikan suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Sore itu, Jaebum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Youngjae yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan dan kedua lutut yang di letakkan di tanah, persis seperti kuda-kudaan. Lalu YugBam sedang duduk di atas pundaknya.

Jaebum menahan tawa melihat penderitaan Youngjae yang seakan tidak ada habisnya akibat kenakalan YugBam.

"Ayo, nunaa~ kau pasti kuat!" Bambam berseru penuh semangat.

"Kajja~!" Yugyeom tak kalah bahagianya.

Tak tahan menonton adegan itu lebih lama lagi, Jaebum akhirnya memilih untuk bergabung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Jaebum hyung!" YugBam bersorak lalu melompat turun dari kuda-kudaan mereka. Youngjae yang terlanjur malu pun segera bangkit berdiri, merapikan rambut dan gaunnya.

"Kalian menjadikan Nuna sebagai kuda?"

YugBam mengangguk kompak. "Karena kami ingin seperti hyung tampan yang kemaren menolong kami sambil menunggangi kuda dengan gagah berani!"

Seketika senyum Jaebum memudar. Semangatnya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Namanya Mark. Bukan hyung tampan" Jaebum mengoreksi.

YugBan bergumam dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

"Mark memang suka menolong ya?"

"Apa-apaan? Sekarang Youngjae ikut-ikutan memuji si Tuan?" maki Jaebum dalam hati. "Sepertinya kau juga mengaguminya?" tanyanya kepada Youngjae.

"Tidakkk~ hanya saja, waktu itu dia menolongmu. Dan sekarang dia juga menolong YugBam..."

"Ya, teruskan saja!" sela Jaebum hingga membuat Youngjae terdiam kebingungan. "Puji saja dia terus! Mark Tuan memang selalu lebih baik!"

"Jeibissi, apa kau... cemburu?"

Oh, jelas Jaebum cemburu. Tapi dia gengsi mengutarakannya. Sedangkan Youngjae masih menunggu jawabannya dengan cemas.

"Kau juga menyukai Mark kan?" Jaebum takut mendengar jawaban 'ya' dari Youngjae. Tapi dia tidak mampu menahan emosinya lagi. Tidak mungkin kan Youngjae akan beralih kepada Mark?

"Mark memang jauh lebih tampan. Tapi..." Jawaban terburuk bagi Jaebum. Dia melangkah pergi, tak peduli ke arah mana. Kupingnya terasa panas mendengar hal-hal baik tentang Mark. Terutama ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut Youngjae. Dia tidak menyukainya.

Youngjae yang serba salah pun berusaha mengejar. Kalimatnya belum selesai, dan Jaebum keburu pergi, menelan kesalah pahaman. Namun akhirnya Youngjae pun menyerah. Mungkin Jaebum butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Hingga matahari mulai terbenam, Youngjae meminta YugBam menyusul ke base camp Jaebum, untuk sekedar mengetahui kebeberadaannya.

"Hyuuung~!"

Jaebum menoleh dan melihat YugBam yang sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" Jaebum bertanya lembut. Sepertinya emosinya sudah stabil. Api unggun terlihat menyala di hadapannya.

"Kami ingin tahu keberadaanmu, hyung."

"Nuna mencemaskanmu" Yugyeom menambahkan.

Jaebum mendengus pelan. "Dia cemas?Si rapunzel itu?" batinnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak makan di tempat kami?" Bambam melontarkan pertanyaan yang diperintahkan oleh Youngjae.

Ragu sejenak, Jaebum akhirnya menggeleng. Dia terlalu minder untuk dijamu oleh orang yang baru saja diteriakinya tadi.

"Tapi Nuna memasak enak lho!" Yugyeom berseru antusias.

"Kenapa kalian memanggilnya Nuna?" Tiba-tiba Jaebum iseng bertanya.

"Karena wajahnya cantik!" jawab Bambam.

"Kami ingin memiliki Nuna cantik sepertinya" imbuh Yugyeom.

"Tapi bukankah dia galak?"

"Tidak! Jika nuna galak, dia tidak akan mau menemani kami bermain."

Jaebum tersenyum. Memang benar. Youngjae tidak pernah marah, makanya selalu menjadi korban pelampiasan YugBam.

"Ah!" Jaebum punya rencana. Dia memberikan YugBam sebuah bola sepak. "Ini untuk kalian bermain berdua. Jangan mengajak Nuna bermain lagi, jadi dia tidak akan menderita."

Kedua bocah itu menerima bola pemberian Jaebum dengan antusias.

"Wah, kita harus memainkannya besok, Bam!"

"Ya!" Bambam menyahut penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

Jaebum mengelus rambut YugBam penuh sayang. Kedua bocah itu sudah seperti anaknya saja. Jiwa kebapakan Jaebum selalu muncul jika berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Oh ya hyung, tadi aku menemukan ini di perjalanan" Bambam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam karung. Berbentuk lonjong tak sempurna, kulit berduri, berwarna hijau, dan berbau tajam.

"Apa ini?"

"Buah durian!" Yugyeom menjawab sumringah.

Ha? Jaebum baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Cobalah, hyung! Buah ini dagingnya sangat manis. Enak!" Bambam menyodorkan sebongkah buah dengan daging yang berwarna kuning pucat. Bau tajamnya sangat menusuk hidung. Jaebum jadi ragu mencobanya.

Tapi karena perutnya yang sedikit kelaparan, Jaebum pun mencicipinya.

Aneh.

Entah, itu lah yang Jaebum rasakan ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa dari buah durian itu. Dia mencoba lagi beberapa gigitan,namun akhirnya menyerah.

Tiba-tiba tubuh putra mahkota Im itu tumbang seketika.

"Hyung!" YugBam terkejut dan melupakan buah durian mereka.

Jaebum tak sadarkan diri. Bambam berlari meminta bantuan kepada Youngjae, sementara Yugyeom menjaga Jaebum.

Youngjae panik mendengar kabar mengejutkan tersebut. Bersama Bambam, dia bergegas keluar dari hutan dan menuju istana untuk meminta bantuan.

Para pengawal segera berdatangan dan membawa Jaebum kembali ke istana. Raja Im segera memanggil seluruh tabib maupun ahli kesehatan yang ada di negaranya. Tapi tidak ada yang mampu menangani keadaan Jaebum.

Kabar tentang putra mahkota Raja Im yang saat ini mengalami tidur panjang setelah mengkonsumsi buah durian itu pun terdengar hingga ke negara tetangga.

Tak terkecuali Youngjae. Secara tidak langsung dia bertanggung jawab atas musibah yang menimpa Jaebum.

Bambam yang merasa bersalah karena telah menawarkan buah durian itu pun sekarang lebih pendiam dan wajahnya selalu terlihat muram. Untungnya masih ada Yugyeom yang setia menemaninya.

Dengan begitu pula, Youngjae dapat dengan tenang meninggalkan mereka berdua sejenak sementara dia keluar dari hutan dan berencana mencari cara untuk membangunkan Jaebum dari tidur panjangnya.

Youngjae tiba di perkotaan dan segera menemui kenalannya, yaitu Park Jinyoung dan Jackson Wang.

"Belum ada ilmu yang bisa menjelaskan tentang cara membangunkan seseorang yang mengalami tidur panjang setelah mengkonsumsi durian" Jinyoung berucap saat Youngjae meminta solusi kepadanya.

"Hal-hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di dalam dongeng, Youngjae-ah!" Jackson ikut menimpali.

Kedua temannya yang memiliki ilmu tinggi itu bahkan angkat tangan. Lalu Youngjae harus meminta tolong kepada siapa lagi?

"Eh, itu dia putra mahkota Mark!"

Ketiganya mendengar seseorang berseru. Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah Mark yang sedang melewati jalanan sambil menunggangi kudanya.

"Dia memang sangat tampan ya"

"Tidak salah lagi" Jinyoung menyutujui pengakuan Jackson.

"Oh, Mark!" Seketika Youngjae ingat kalau dia pernah memuji si putra mahkota tampan dari negara tetangga. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan Jaebum.

Youngjae segera mengikuti Mark yang bergerak menuju istana Im. Mark tadinya berencana menjenguk Jaebum. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti sejenak karena Youngjae menghadangnya.

"STOP!"

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Mark. "Aaaah... Cinta sejatinya Im Jaebum!"

Hal tersebut masih terdengar asing di telinga Youngjae. Mungkin pipinya sedikit memerah karena ucapan Mark tadi.

"Ada apa? Kau menghalangi jalanku, tahu" Mark melanjutkan.

"Itu..." Youngjae ragu sejenak. "Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Apa mungkin kau tahu cara untuk membangunkan Jaebum?"

Mark mendengus. "Memangnya aku cenayang yang tahu segalanya? Aku bahkan belum melihat keadaannya. Lagipula, kalau pun aku tahu aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak membantu Im Jaebum lagi."

"Eh, tapi..."

Mark memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk mengenyahkan Youngjae yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Markssi, tolonglah!" Youngjae tetap berusaha memohon sambil meronta ketika tubuhnya ditangkap oleh kedua pengawal Mark yang bertubuh kekar. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja! Apa saja! Asalkan Jaebum bisa selamat dan bangun dari tidurnya!"

Mark kembali menghentikan kudanya. Perkataan Youngjae cukup menarik minatnya. "Jinja? Kau akan melakukan apa saja?"

"N-ne..."

"Hmm... Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tunggulah di luar istana. Aku akan memberitahumu setelah selesai menjenguknya" Senyuman Mark terlihat seperti malaikat tampan, namun di sisi lain juga terlihat seperti seringai licik.

Youngjae tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya menuruti kata Mark, menunggu sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah tak karuan. Lagipula kenapa dia melontarkan penawaran menyesatkan seperti itu?

"Aiish, kau bodoh sekali, Youngjae!" rutuknya sambil mengetok kepalanya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mark kembali menghampirinya. "Jaebum bisa bangun kembali. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya."

"MWO?" Youngjae memekik dengan mata melotot.

"Kau tahu kan maksudku? Menghabiskan satu malam bersama dengannya..." ucap Mark dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Maksudmu...? Tapi dia kan tak sadarkan diri."

"Justru itu! Permainan yang sebenarnya terjadi di atas ranjang. One-Night-Stand!"

Youngjae membayangkan itu semua dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak?" Mark menyeringai.

"Eee... Aaa... Itu..." Youngjae dilema. "Memangnya itu masuk akal?" batinnya.

"Kau hanya punya waktu sampai tengah malam. Jika kau berhasil melakukannya, Jaebum pasti akan terbangun."

Youngjae masih berpikir keras.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Pertanyaan Mark membuat Youngjae tertegun. Cinta? Benarkah ada kata cinta di antara hubungannya dan Jaebum?

"Ayolah, kau tadi bilang mau melakukan apa saja untuk membangunkan Jaebum!"

Youngjae terus meringis putus asa dengan pikiran kalut.

"Aku akan membantumu" Mark kembali menambahkan.

"Aaiissh~ baiklah!" Youngjae akhirnya setuju.

Dan malam itu juga, Mark membantu Youngjae supaya bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Jaebum.

"Kau masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum pukul dua belas malam. Bersenang-senanglah, Youngjaessi... Hehee~" Mark tersenyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Youngjae seorang diri di kamar itu bersama tubuh Jaebum.

Youngjae tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan sedikit tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Apakah Mark benar-benar membantunya ataukah hanya mempermainkannya?

"Jeibissi, benarkah keputusanku ini? Haruskah kita... _melakukan_ nya? Jawab aku, Jeibissi! Haiish, jinja~!" Youngjae terlihat putus asa. Dia hampir menangis karena frustasi.

Akhirnya, menjelang pukul dua belas malam, Youngjae membulatkan tekadnya dan memberanikan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Jeibissi~" Youngjae bergumam pelan sembari membuka kancing baju Jaebum satu per satu. Kemudian Youngjae juga melepas pakaiannya sebelum naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah tubuh Jaebum di bawah selimut yang sama.

Selanjutnya, Youngjae tak berkutik. Dia tidak mampu melakukan hal tidak-tidak yang dimaksud oleh Mark. One Night Stand apanya? Youngjae tak sanggup! Dirinya hanya menatap wajah tampan Jaebum hingga akhirnya dia pun terlelap.

Keesokkan paginya, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Jaebum putra mahkota Raja Im membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah membuka mata adalah wajah tenang Youngjae yang mampu mendamaikan hatinya.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan Jaebum. Dielusnya pipi mulus milik pria menawan yang berada dekat dengannya. Hal tersebut membuat Youngjae terbangun.

"Je-Jeibissi?" Youngjae pikir mungkin saja dia sedang bermimpi. Jadi dia mencubit salah satu pipi Jaebum.

"Namaku Im Jaebum. Dan itu (cubitanmu) sakit."

Youngjae terkekeh. Pria dambaannya telah bangun. Jeibissi yang disukainya itu telah kembali.

"Kau membuatku terbangun kembali. Gomapta~" Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya, sudah siap menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di bibir mungil itu. Tapi Youngjae malah mundur.

"Jangan menciumku. Nanti kutukanmu terhapus."

Jaebum tertawa pendek. "Memangnya ini baru pertama kalinya kita berciuman? Kita kan sudah sering melakukannya."

Pengakuan Jaebum membuat wajah Youngjae memanas dan semerah tomat. Sesering itu kah mereka berciuman? "Tapi... Itu kan dalam keadaan tak sadar maupun tidak disengaja..." Youngjae terus berkelit.

"Aku tidak peduli" Jaebum bergumam tegas lalu menarik dagu Youngjae dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Kabar tentang putra mahkota yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya sudah menyebar luas. Seluruh rakyat bersorak gembira dan merayakan berita bahagia itu.

"Chukae, Im!" Mark Tuan tak lupa memberikan selamat. "Tapi sebagai pria sejati, kau harus bertanggung jawab kepadanya." Jarinya tertuju kearah Youngjae.

Jaebum dan Youngjae bertukar pandang kebingungan.

Mark pun menyarankan Jaebum untuk segera melamar Youngjae. Raja Im tak keberatan dan menyambut baik Youngjae ke dalam istana. Mereka akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya!

~THE END~

A/N:

Yeaaaaayy~! Happily ever after!

Lui post FF ini duluan yaaaa. Karena 2jae ternyata dapet giliran duluan editing. Hehee~

Duuh~ berasa baca dongeng ya ga sih? Maaf ya, fluffnya sedikit geser jadi romance. Wkwkwk. Kebiasaan bikin cerita sweet ya gitu deh. Hehee. Etapi, genre fluff ternyata cukup menarik. Sekali-sekali bole dicoba ke ceritanya MarkJin.

Gimana? Udah puas sama 2jae nya? Nyelesein Faraway ini susah. Udah kelar setengah tapi habis itu stuck lamaaaaa bgt di endingnya. Hampir putus asa. Tapi untung aja tiba2 dpt ide. Yg udh pernah ntn Lucky Romance pasti berasa dejavu. Hehehe. Mirip2 dikit sama syarat Mark yg one-night-stand itu. Hahaha.

Thanks ya yang udah bersabar menunggu. Semoga amal ibadahnya bertambah. Kkk~

Silahkan di repiuuu…


End file.
